


Hot Blooded: A supernatural Fan Fic

by Winchesterville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: Hot Blooded is a Supernatural FF set in Season 2. All characters expect for Kadie/Kara are owned by Erik Kripke. Kadie and Kara are my sole creation in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

 Vampires Or Bust.

“Dean, I just don’t get it.” Sam said, shaking his head as he eyed the map. “Why would vampires need to steal blood bags?”

“I dunno, maybe their like Lenore.” He said, shrugging a little.

“Lenore fed on cattle blood.” Sam corrected shaking his head, “Something just seems off about this.”

“Yeah? Well, that’s what we’re here for.” Dean replied, shrugging. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. Then we’ll kill it.”

“Right,” Sam nodded in agreement as Dean pulled into the parking lot. Sam rifled through the dash board compartment drawer finding two FBI badges that would work. He passed one to Dean and pushed the other in his pocket.

“Let’s do this.” Dean said, nodding slightly as they climbed out of the Impala. Sam glanced around the small place, frowning as he took in his surroundings. Another crap town, he thought to himself, shaking his head. Together the brothers made their way inside the blood bank. The building was an old break place that look liked it had been an old factory once upon a time. Inside, everything was sterol and had that hospital smell to it, making Sam crinkle his nose a little as they walked up to the counter.

“Can I help you?” The petite brunette asked as she looked up at them, easy smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah, we’d like to talk to the person in charge here.” Dean said, his voice deep and husk, making him sound bad ass and in charge. Sam just stood there, watching the exchange.

“I’m sorry sir, but she’s in a meeting at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, her face contorting into one of confusion. Dean grunted a little and at the same time they both pulled out their badges.

“We’re here about the missing blood bags.” Dean said easily. They watched as understanding crossed the girl face.

“Oh.” The girl murmured, “Ah, one second please.” The girl said before scattering away from the counter and towards the back. A few seconds later, a older woman came jogging over to them.

“Good morning, my name is Doctor Weidman.” She said easily, shaking their hands. “How may I help you gentleman?”

“Good morning Doctor. My name is Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Jones.” Dean said, flashing his bag.

“We’re here about the missing blood bags.” Sam informed her easily.

“I wasn’t aware the FBI had been called in.” The doctor said, frowning.

“It was a last minute thing.” Dean said easily, shrugging her off.

“Alright, well, whatever you need, just let us know.” The doctor said easily.

“Well, why don’t we start with seeing where those blood bags are kept?” Sam suggested,

“Ah, why don’t I take a look at your security system?” Dean suggested, giving the lady a smile.

“Alright. Ms. Monroe,, why don’t you take Agent Smith here to the security office?” Doctor Weidman suggested to the clerk behind the desk. The Burnett looked like she wanted to protest, but she eyed Dean and nodded.

“Yes Doctor Weidman.” The girl said, motioning for Dean to follow her, while Sam followed the doctor.

“So how many bags have actually gone missing?” Sam asked curiously.

“Two hundred over the past year.” The doctor replied as they walked down the sterol hallways. Sam did his best to ignore the hospital like smell.

“Two hundred?” Sam asked, surprised. “How is that possible?”

“Their going out in small portions. At first we didn’t even notice.” The doctor replied, “At first it was just two or three, but it’s becoming more and more over time.”

“Their becoming more brave.” Sam said, humming to himself a little.

“Or more desperate.” The woman replied as they finally entered room that held all the blood bags.

“A month ago those shelves were full.” The woman said, pointing towards two shelves at the bottom.

“You’ve had that much a need for blood?” Sam asked curiously.

“No. That’s what’s been taken so far. The woman replied.

“And you have no idea who it could be?” He asked, brows furrowing.

“Non. Security footage hasn’t show anything.” The woman said, shaking her head. Sam hummed looking around.

“No sign of forced entry?” Sam questioned.

“No.” The woman replied, shaking her head at him.

“Is it possible it’s a inside job?” He asked, a frown creasing his face.

“Possible.” The woman said, nodding a little.

“What’s your hours here?” He question.

“Nine to five. A few of us have to work over sometimes, but not often.” She replied, shrugging.

“Alright. I think I’ve seen all I need to.” Sam said after a moment.

“Alright. Thank you for your help Agent Jones.” The woman said as they started walking out.

“Of course Doctor,” Sam nodded slightly. He met Dean at the entrance to the store.

“I don’t think this is a night job.” Sam said, under his breath.

“Neither do I,” Dean agreed, “Okay. There’s a diner across the street. What do you say we grab some grub, find a place to crash and then find new theory.”

“Sounds good.” Sam agreed and the two brothers headed towards the door. They walked out together and started towards the diner.

“I’m going to grab my computer, see if I can dig anything up while we eat.” Sam said, starting towards the computer.

“Dude. Heard of taking a break?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes a little.

“Dude, we just got started.” Sam relied, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” Dean said, continued towards the diner. Sam sighed and popped open the trunk of the Impala, reaching in for his lap top. It was the sound of squealing tires that caught his attention. He frowned a looked up, just as his brother stepped into the street. Tipping his head slightly, he saw the old sedan speeding towards Dean uncontrollably.

“DEAN!” Sam screamed, but he was already to late. Dean’s head shot up towards the car, but not in time. The last thing Dean Winchester remembered was the loud squeal of tires and the smell of burning smoke before pain ripped through his body and then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 AND I THOUGHT MY LIFE SUCKED.

“Dean!” Sam screamed, racing for his brother. He reached him as the same time another person did, but Sam wasn’t to focused on that. He picked his brother up, cradling him in his arms.

“Dean!” He repeated, watching as the eldest Winchester’s head went limp.

“Agent Jones listen to me!” A voice commanded, prying Sam’s attention away from Dean for only a split second. He looked up to see the desk clerk from the blood bank kneeling down beside him.

“Look at me!” She commanded and Sam did as he was told. “Your partner is dying alright. But I can save him understand?”

“Please!” Sam pleaded, clinging to his brother. He had already lost Dean once, he wasn’t willing to loose him again.

I just need a favor from you first,” The girl said, not moving. “I know your not FBI. I don’t know who you are, but I know you can help me. When I save your brother, no matter what happens to me, you have to save my sister. Do you understand?”

“Alright, yeah, just save Dean,” Sam said, not really questioning it. All he could focus on was saving Dean. He watched as the girl took Dean’s lifeless form from his hands and pulled the older boy to her chest. He watched in shock and confusion as the girl placed her hand on his chest. Sam gasped as he watched her hand disappear right through his brother’s chest, which seemed to spur Dean awake. The hunter screamed and struggled in the girls arms for a second or two before the girl finally pulled back and he stopped almost instantly. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Dean gasped, as if struggling for air. Sam grabbed his brother, pulling him into his arms.

“Dean are you okay?” Sam demanded.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, pulling himself up. Sam started to reply when the desk clear girl started making funny noises. Sam looked up, his eyes widening as he saw her convulsing on the ground, just the way Dean had been before his body went limp. Dean grabbed her and picked her up.

“We need to get her to a hospital!” Dean ordered and Sam was already climbing to his feet.

“My sister!” The girl gasped, her voice near inaudible. “You….promised!”

“We need to get you some help,” Sam said, lifting the girl from Dean’s arms. She just shook her head at him.

“You promised!” She repeated, her breath ragged and tired.

“What’s she talking about Sam?” Dean demanded.

“Alright, alright,” He told her quickly, “Where’s your sister?”

“Home,” She gasped, burying her face in Sam’s chest, “Phone…”

“Check her purse Dean,” Sam said quickly, pointing to a bag that was sitting beside where the girl had been a second ago. Dean grabbed it and started filtering through it until he found a cellphone. He picked it up and showed it to Sam before searching through it and finding an address listed as home.

“Is this where your sister is?” Dean demanded, the girl nodded weakly. “Alright, let’s go.” The group started toward the Impala, but the girl started resisting Sam.

“No…car!” She said, her voice was getting weaker by the second and that made it near impossible to understand her, but Sam followed her pointing finger towards a sleek, black Chevelle. “Car!” She repeated weakly, her head falling back onto his chest. He looked at Dean, not sure what to do. Dean let out a frustrated groan, grabbing the girls purse again, finding her keys. He tossed them to Sam.

“Keep up,” He ordered, heading back to the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded sightly, heading towards the Chevelle. He sat the girl carefully in the back seat, pushing himself into the driver’s seat. He started the car, huffing a little when a Blue’s Brother’s song resonated through the car. At least she had good taste in music. He started the car before backing out and following Dean as he sped down the street towards the address. Sam kept one eye on the girl in the back seat, frowning a little when she squirmed and groaned in pain. He sighed in relief, just a little when Dean pulled to a stop in front of a big white house. Sam climbed out of the car, pulling the girl out after him.

“Trunk,” She groaned in his ear just as Dean appeared. Sam looked at his brother, handing him the keys. Dean sighed before popping the trunk open as the girl said.

“Woah,” He said after a minute, pulling a big black trash bag from the trunk.

“What?” Sam asked curiously, holding the girl against him.

“Found where the blood’s been going.” He replied, lifting brow at Sam, who frowned, not understanding. Dean led the way up to the porch, unlocking the door. Together they made their way inside. At first, Sam didn’t think anyone was there. Then, he heard the faintest noise coming from a flight of stairs near by.

“That your sister?” Dean asked the girl, who just nodded. Dean took off up the stairs shortly followed by Sam who was moving slower then usual thanks to the extra weight. He followed Dean up the stairs and to the sound of the noise that sounded like someone gagging. They followed the noise to the end of a long hall. Glancing through all of the rooms, nothing seemed out of place, until they reached the last room at the end of the hall. A trail of things were tossed on the floor, not like a struggle, but like someone had been trying to get somewhere fast. The gagging was louder now, coming from the bathroom of the bed room. Dean hurried inside, making a beeline for the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the smell, worse then rotten eggs, then he saw her. The spitting image of the desk clerk laying on the floor, her eyes half shut and her face drained of near all color. She looked up at him wide eyed and frightened. Sam stepped into the room behind him, before he stared at the girl leaning over the toilet, his eyes wide in surprised before he caught of a whiff of the smell.

“Dean, is that sulfur?” He asked, making gag noises of his own.


	3. The Ugly Truth

# CHAPTER 3

_THE UGLY TRUTH_

“Regurgitated sulfur.” Dean corrected easily, as if it were nothing, staring down at the girl. She looked at him, a look fear and horror on her face, almost like a deer caught in the head lights. But then her eyes landed on the black bag in Dean’s hand and without saying a word, she reached for it, wiggling her fingers much like a baby asking for a bottle. At first, Dean didn’t know what to do.

“Put her down on the bed,” Dean ordered Sam, moving to help the girl laying on the floor. He put the bag down, grabbing one of the baggies out of it and ripping it open, making a disgusting grunting sound. He pulled the girl into his arms and pressed the bag to her lips. She chugged the stuff down, gripping the bag with her two fists. She went through five bags or so before pushing his hand away.

“No more,” She rasped, coughing a little as she laid against him.

“Thank god,” Dean murmured, relaxing himself. “You okay?”

“I’m starving,” She replied, groaning a little as she set up, pulling off of him.

“More blood?” He asked, pulling a face at her.

“No,” She said, shaking her head and standing up. Dean moved to help her before stumbled against him. She groaned a little.

“I’m okay,” She told him quickly, straightening herself up and making her way out of the bathroom. Dean nodded, letting her go as they walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she saw her sister though, she was at the other girls beside.

“Oh my god! Kara! What happened?” She demanded, climbing onto the bed and cradling her sister.

“She, ah, she saved my life.” Dean replied, following the girl out, a light frown on his face.

“She healed you?” The girl demanded, looking up at him.

“Yeah, she made me promise to help you,” Sam said, nodding slightly. He was leaning beside the bed.

“What was your accident?” She demanded, looking at Dean.

“Car accident, I almost died,” Dean said, moving over to the bed. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I don’t know,” The girl said, shaking her head. “Whenever she heals someone she always takes on the wounds herself. You can’t see it, but sometimes it gets bad. She’s always come back though.” She explained, her eyes trained on her sister. Dean frowned a little, looking over Kara.

“well, come on,” Dean said, taking the girls hand, “Let’s go get you something to eat and we can figure out how to help her later.” He told her, leading her back down towards the kitchen. The girl nodded and followed, though her eyes stayed on her sister until they left the room.

“So what’s your name?” He asked her, leading her down the stairs and to the kitchen.

“Katie,” She replied softly, her voice rasp. Dean assumed that was from all sulfur coming up.

“My name is Dean Winchester,” He told her, nodding a little.

“Thank you Dean,” She murmured softly as they walked into the kitchen.

“I’m not quiet sure what I did,” Dean replied, chuckling softly.

“You saved my life, probably.” She replied, sighing a little.

“How exactly?” He asked curiously, “You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Ah, I kind of promised Kara we wouldn’t talk about that until she woke up.” Sam said, entering the room. Kadie laughed softly.

“Of course, that’s my sister. Always trying to protect me.” She said, sighing a little. “I don’t mind explaining, really. Not after al you’ve done for us.”

“After lunch.” Dean said, easily, offering the girl the slightest hint of a smaile. “Any requests?” Kadie giggled a little.

“Chef’s choice. I’ll take anything. It’s been days since I ate.” She said, laughing a little.

“Good, because I don’t make much else other then sandwiches.” He said, chuckling a little. Dean surfed through the fridge and the counters, finding everything he needed. He quickly made three sandwiches for them all.

“I’ll grab us some drinks.” Kadie said, standing up and moving to the fridge. “Beer?”

“Sounds great.” Dean nodded as he placed the sandwiches on the table. Kadie grabbed three beers from the fridge, popped the caps off and sat down.

“So where do you want me to start?” She asked, staring between the two of them. The two brothers exchanged glances, both aware that they were thinking the same thing, but Dean spoke first.

“You really don’t have to, if your not ready.”

“Shush, ask me whatever you want.” Kadie replied, almost giggling as if Dean had told a joke, Dean and Sam exchanged glances for a moment.

“Alright, well, why don’t we start with why your throwing up sulfur?” Dean suggested, leaning back in his chair, already finished with his food. Sam gave a little groan.

“Dude, I’m still eating,” He huffed, shaking his head. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You think it smells bad?” Kadie asked, narrowing her eyes at Sam. “Try tasting it.” Sam made a little noise, pulling a face.

“No thanks,” He replied, shaking his head. Kadie just chuckled.

“As for why it’s coming up, no idea.” She said, shaking her head, “That’s definitely not what I’m eating for meals.” Dean chuckled a little.

“When did it start?” Sam asked curiously.

“When I was nine,” Kadie replied softly, “I’m twenty four now.”

“You’ve been going through this for twenty five years?” Dean asked, a little surprised when Kadie just nodded.

“It wasn’t always this bad.” She murmured, “At first it was only once or twice a year maybe. And then as I got older it got worse. It became once or twice a month. And then it just kept getting worse. It started lasting for days, weeks. I almost died once, that’s when he figured out that human blood was the only thing that made it better.”

“How?” Dean asked, frowning at her.

“I was sick one day and Kara was trying to fix me something to eat. I wasn’t keeping much down and she was afraid that was going to make it worse. So she was fixing me a sandwich. She cut her hand with the knife and he was bleeding pretty bad. I’ve always been queasy when it came to blood. But not then, it…it smelled different. I tried to hide it, but Kara eventually found out. Of course, she was all for it. She starting feeding me her blood. And then it got to where I needed to much, more then she could get. So she took the job at the blood bank. At first we could go with a few at a time. Four or five and then it just kept getting worse. I needed more and more. Until last week. She brought home only ten and that wasn’t enough. I was sick for nearly a whole week.” She murmured softly. Dean frowned, listening to her speak. He remembered the way she had looked on the floor, next to death was the first description that came to mind. He looked over t Sam and knew they were both thinking the same thing, but this time, Sam was the first to ask

“Kadie, I have to ask you something important. Did either of your parents die in a fire accident? He asked, his voice almost hitching a little. Kadie just stared at him for a moment, not sure how to respond herself.

“Yeah, when we were six months old.” She replied softly, “My dad.” Sam and Dean exchanged another, knowing look.

“Do you know what happened?” Dean asked softly.

“Mom never talked about it,” Kadie said, shaking her head. “My aunt pretty much raised my self and my sister until we were old enough to take care of ourselves. Mom wasn’t really the same after he passed. She died when we were in middle school.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean spoke softly, frowning a little.

“Why is this important?” Kadie asked, staring between them both. “what does it matter?”

“Because my mom died in house fire when I was six months old. Started in the nursery. My dad found her burning on the ceiling before her body exploded.” Sam said,frowning a little. “And the same thing happened to my girl friend in college about two years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” It was Kadie speaking this time, a light frown curling her features. “But do you think it’s connected?”

“We do,” Dean replied softly.

“Yeah, because I can do things to. I see things, visions.” Sam explained slowly.

“How? How is this possible? Why?” She asked, frowning a little. There was a long pause before Sam finally answered.

“Because…the night your dad died, the night my mom died we were given demon blood.”


	4. Azazel

# CHAPTER 4

_AZAZEL_

There was a long pause of shock as Kadie registered everything Sam had just said.

“Demon blood?” Kadie demanded, “That’s crazy, demon’s don’t exist.”

“Trust me, they exist.” Dean mumbled, “And their a bitch.”

“No, that doesn’t make sense. It’s insane,” Kadie said, shaking her head.

“I know it sounds crazy,” Sam started, hands raised to calm her down.

“Crazy, Sam? Crazy doesn’t even begin to describe it,” She said, shaking her head repeatedly.

“What’s going on?” A groggy voice asked stepping into the room. They all looked up to see Kara make her way into the room, her face was pale and she still looked half asleep.

“Kara, you shouldn’t be up yet,” Kadie told the other girl.

“I’m fine,” Kara said, shaking her head at them as she moved to a seat, Dean standing to help her.

“You sure about that?” He asked, frowning as he looked over her, she looked like hell, honestly.

“I’m fine,” Kara repeated in a little growl, “What’s going on?” Sam slowly filled her in on everything he had just told Kadie and waited as another long moment of silence took over the group.

“Demons?” The girl repeated slowly, her eyes trained on the table and her face near expressionless.

“I know it sounds crazy,” Sam started again.

“Sounds frigging loony bin,” Kadie mumbled, but Kara didn’t respond for a moment.

“Do you know what the demon looks like?” She asked, her voice flat as she turned her brown eyes on Sam.

“We have an idea,” Dean mumbled, frowning at the reaction Kara was giving them.

“Kara, you can’t possibly believe this.” Kadie said, her face showing nothing but shock.

“Does…does it have yellow eyes?” Kara asked slowly, causing both Sam and Dean to exchange looks.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked, leaning foreword slightly.

“Because I’ve seen him,” Kara said slowly. Now it was Sam and Dean who were shocked into silence.

“You’ve seen him?” Dean finally asked, once he’d recovered. Kara just nodded.

“You never told me about this,” Kadie said in disbelief.

“Didn’t have a reason to,” Kara mumbled, her eyes trained back on the center of the table.

“When did you see him?” Sam questioned curiously.

“In my dreams,” Kara replied, “He…he use to tell me to do stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Dean asked, not sure he wanted to know.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kara said, shaking her head quickly, but Sam noticed the way she glanced at Kadie before her answer.

“How long has it been since you had a dream?” Dean asked curiously.

“About a year or so.” Kara replied softly, finally looking up at the table.

“Well, I think that confirms our theory,” Dean mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

“So what do you we do now?” Kara asked, looking between them.

“You do nothing,” Dean replied easily, “This is our job.”

“How can you say that?” Kara demanded, “This guy is after us to.”

“We don’t know that,” Sam replied.

“We don’t?” Kara demanded, “He did the same thing to us that he did to you and now it’s killing Kadie.”

“We don’t know anything right now,” Dean replied sternly.

“So what, we’re just suppose to sit here and do nothing?” Kara questioned.

“Not nothing, Sam and I are working on it,” Dean informed them. Just then, Dean’s cell phone rang and Dean pulled it out, mumbling something under his breath as he answered and stood up. “Yeah, hey BobbY.” He said, moving out of the kitchen.

“Excuse me,” Kadie mumbled standing up and walking out without saying another word, leaving Sam and Kara alone. They sat in silence for a moment before Sam finally looked over at Kara.

“Kara, what was it Azazel told you to do?” Sam questioned.

“Azazel?” She asked, frowning at him.

“The demon.” Sam explained.

“He has a name?” She asked, sounding almost annoyed.

“Yeah, most of them do,” Sam nodded. “What did he ask you to do?” Kara just stared at him for a moment before looking around, making sure that no one was listening before she finally answered.

“He use to tell me to kill my sister.”


	5. Defected

Chapter 5  
 DEFECTED

Sam just stared at her for a long moment, unsure he had heard her correctly.

“Kill your sister?” He asked slowly, his eyes trained on her. She just nodded, her eyes focused on the table.

“He used to tell me she was defected.” She mumbled her voice almost flat. “A mistake. He would tell me she was screwed up and she needed to be handled. I needed to handle her.” Kara closed her eyes, rubbing her face as she sat there. Sam reached over, gently rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s okay Kara.” He mumbled softly, “You did really good. You’ve resisted.”

“Was he right Sam?” She asked softly, looking up at him, her eyes tear filled and scared as she did so.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, shaking his head lightly. “I honestly don’t. But I promise we’re going to find out what’s going on and we’re going to do our best to save her Kara.”

“Thank you Sam,” Kara mumbled, leaning foreword and hugging him. Sam just nodded softly, hugging her back. Both pulled away when the door open, announcing Dean’s return.

“I talked to Bobby, he’s doing some research.” Dean replied, moving over to sit on the sofa. “Where’d Kadie go?” Asked, frowning when realized her seat was empty.

“She was tired,” Kara replied, rubbing her face a little, Dean just nodded.

“What all did Bobby have to say?” Sam asked, shifting in his seat to look at his brother.

“That we’re both idjit’s and he’s tired of us giving him impossible cases.” Dean replied, shrugging a little. Sam just chuckled a little. Classic Bobby.

“Yeah, well. We’ll send him on a vacation when we’re done. “Sam replied, shaking his head.

“Your picking up the tab though.” Dean replied, lifting a brow at his brother.

“Your paying for half.” Sam argued back.

“Like Bobby’s going on vacation anyway. He loves the job to much.” Dean replied, shrugging.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sam nodded.

“Ah, whose Bobby?” Kara asked, glancing between them.

“He’s a hunter to.” Sam explained. “He’s sort of like our dad.” Kara just nodded.

“So what do we do now?” She asked, looking between them.

“We do a little researching of our own.” Sam replied, offering Kara a light smile. Kara nodded.

“I can do that. What are we looking for?” She asked.

“Any kind of sign that Azazel was there when the fire in your house started.” Dean replied. “Sam, why don’t you go grab the computers. I’m going to run grab us some food. Do you guys want anything? On the house.” He said, offering her a light smile. Kara just shrugged.

“A burger I guess.” She replied after a minute. Dean nodded.

“Think Kadie will want anything?” He asked, glancing at the staircase.

“I don’t know. Sometimes she can eat normal food. Sometimes she can’t.” Kara replied. Dean nodded again.

“Why don’t you and Sammy write down what you won’t and I’ll go check on her?” He suggested, moving towards the staircase when Kara nodded. He moved slow and careful, not wanting to scare Kadie. He knocked lightly on edging of her door before peering around it. Kadie was leaning against the window’s edge, staring outside. She barely tilted her head when he knocked, glancing at him questioningly.

“Hey, I’m going down to the diner to grab some food. It’s been a while since Sam and I ate. I was wondering if you wanted anything.” He replied softly, taking one step inside.

“Just a sandwich or something will be fine.” She said, shrugging a little before returning her attention the window.

“You okay?” Dean asked, stepping a little further into the room. She just shrugged again.

“Do you really think you can save me?” She asked softly, before looking back at him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But we’re going to do our best.” He told her gently. Kadie just nodded again.

“I guess that’s what your suppose to do.” She replied, sighing a little. Dean frowned.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, watching her. She didn’t respond for a moment.

“What if someone doesn’t want to be saved Dean?” She asked finally, turning her dark brown eyes on his hazel ones. “What do you do then?”


	6. Dinner With Demons

# Chapter 6

_DINER WITH DEMONS_

“The only people that we’ve never been able to save are the ones who went Dark Side. Real evil Kadie, real bad.” Dean told Kadie slowly. “Those are the only ones who have never wanted to be saved. I don’t think your either one of those.” Kadie just offered him a little, weak smile.

“I’m not saying I’m evil Dean,” She murmured softly. “I’m just saying I’m tired.”

“I get that Kadie, I do.” Dean mumbled, stepping a little further into the room. “But you got a chance here. Just give us some time and I’ll promise we’ll figure this out.”

“You promise?” She asked, looking up at him with wide, tired eyes.

“I promise.” Dean said, nodding once. He knew it wasn’t a promise he could count on, he might not even be able to keep it. He made it anyway, though he didn’t know why. He just didn’t like the way Kadie was talking. Kadie nodded after a minute.

“Okay.” Kadie mumbled. Dean watched her for a moment before shifting uncomfortably.

“Well, I’m going to go get that food now.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Kadie just nodded, returning her attention back to the window. He turned and walked out of the room, jogging down the staircase and back into the kitchen where Sam handed him a piece of paper with their order.

“What took so long?” Sam asked, frowning at him. Dean glanced at Kara and then back at Sam shrugging a little. “We were just talking.” He replied, stuffing the little paper into his pocket. ‘Be back in a bit.” He mumbled, stalking out of the kitchen. His mind replayed the conversation in between him and Kadie in his head as he climbed into the driver’s seat of the Impala. He turned the engine and cranked the radio before speeding down the street towards a small little diner he had seen earlier, sighing a little. He knew he had to save Kadie. There was no question about that. But how? His mind still swirled around that as he pulled the Impala into the diner’s parking lot. He cut the engine and climbed out, walking inside. He pulled the paper from his pocket and stepped up to the counter when it was his time.

“Order to go.” He mumbled to the cashier.

“What’ll it be Mr. Winchester?” The woman asked, making his head lift from the folded paper. His eyes widened as he watched her sky blue eyes turn pitch black. Slowly, Dean’s head spun left, then right, watching as all of the Diner’s staff and customer’s showed him their black eyes.

“What the hell…” Was Dean’s only response.

“Sorry sweetheart, you’re a few degrees off.” The cashier replied. Instinctively, Dean moved towards the door of the diner, preparing to make an escape.

“Leaving so fast Winchester?” The Cashier asked. Dean barely caught a glimpse of her name tag that read Tonya.

“I’m not really a black tie kind of guy, so I’m just going to jet,” Dean said, near a step away from the diner door. Several of the demons moved foreword to stop him, but the cashier Tonya raised her hand.

“Don’t touch him. You know Azazel’s orders.” She growled low before turning back to Dean, “Azazel has been wanting to speak to you.”

“Tell him to leave a message,” Dean snarked back.

“Go ahead Winchester. You can run, but you can’t hide.” Tonya grinned, her mouth twisting into something sinister and near unhuman.

“I think I’m just going to take my free pass and go,” He said, not hesitating as he grabbed the door handle and jetted out of the diner and back into the Impala. He put the car in drive and started the engine before peeling out of the parking lot and back to the girls house. What the hell had just happened?


	7. The Screw Ups

# CHAPTER 7

_THE SCREW UPS_

Dean didn’t stop the Impala until he reached the house of the twins, screeching his tires when he pressed the break. He slammed the car into park and jetted out and into the house. Sam was sitting alone in the kitchen, thankfully, when Dean burst in.

“Where’s the girls?” He asked, glancing at Sam, who looked both surprised and confused at the same time.

“Kara decided to take a nap. What’s up?” Sam demanded.

“”I don’t think we’re getting take out anytime soon.” Dean replied, explaining to Sam what she had just said.

“We can’t tell the girls about what happened,” Sam said instantly.

“Yeah, and we have to make sure this place is de-demonized out the ass.” Dean said, settling into the chair as he relaxed. He glanced up as both of the twins walked in.

Where’s the food?” Kadie asked, lifting a brow between the two boys.

“There was a line,” Dean said, thinking fast. “So I decided to nix the idea. You got a grill? I can make us up some burgers faster then we can get ‘em to go.”

“Yeah, there’s one on the patio, but it’s kind of old.” Kara said, shrugging.

“I’ll manage. How about we get started on that research first though.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We haven’t found much yet,” Sam said, clearing his throat a little as he looked back down at the computer in front of him.

“I’m not really seeing any sign of Azazel.” Sam said, sighing as he scratched his head.

“Do we really need to look for signs?” Dean asked, lifting a brow at Sam. “We know he’s here.” Sam was about to respond, but he inturupted when Dean’s phone rang. He picked it up, glancing at the caller ID before popping it open.

“Hey Bobby. What’s up?” Dean asked, standing and moving out of the room.

“Everything okay with your brother?” Kadie asked, glancing at Sam. Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, just a little tense.” Sam replied easily, offering them a light smile.

“Well, whatever. So what do we start looking for now?” Kara asked, sitting at the table beside Sam.

“Honestly,” Sam said, frowning a little. “I don’t know.” He sighed. A second later, Dean walked back in.

“What’d Bobby want?” Sam asked his brother.

“Bobby got a couple leads.” Dean replied, sitting in front of his computer. “He’s emailing them to us now.”

“Think he has an idea to what’s going on?” Kadie asked.

“He says he has a few leads that might be able to help find something.” Dean said, shrugging as he waited for his screen to pop open. When it came up, he logged onto his email and glanced over it until he found Bobby’s name. When he did, he clicked the link and brought up the email Bobby had sent.

“Damn,” Dean said almost instantly when he finished reading the email.

“What is it?” Sam asked, watching his brother silently. Dean didn’t answer write away, glancing between the two girls.

“Come on, tell us.” Kara urged him.

“This is a list of places where Azazel has shown up or we think so. A long list of house fires and all that.” Dean replied.

“Okay.” Sam said, shrugging a little.

“In all cases, at least one parent died. And at least one kid died before they reached high school.” Dean mumbled, his eyes falling on Kadie.

“That doesn’t prove anything does it?” Kara asked, her eyes widening a little.

“Before they died, they were all vomiting sulfur.” Dean mumbled, turning back to his screen.

“So, your saying there’s a whole bunch of screw ups out there. That Azazel fucked up.” Kadie mumbled, frowning a little.

“Pretty much.” Dean said, nodding lightly. There was a long moment of pause before Kadie spoke again.

“So…I’m going to die.”


	8. A Colt and an Angel

# CHAPTER 8

_A COLT AND AN ANGEL_

“We’re not saying anything Kadie.” Dean said instantly. “You’ve lived longer then most of these kids have. You still have a chance.”

“How do you know that?” Kadie demanded. “How do you know there’s a cure for this?”

“We don’t. Which means there may or may not be one.” Kara jumped in quickly.

“If there was one, don’t you think one of those other kids would’ve found something?” Kadie demanded.

“Those other kids had no idea what they were looking for.” Dean replied. “We do. We have a much better chance then any of those others.” Kadie was silent for a long moment, staring at her feet. Dean stood up slowly, crossing the room to her.

“You told me that you’d keep fighting Kadie.” Dean murmured softly, so the others couldn’t hear.

“I know,” She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

“You going back on that?” Dean asked, looking down at her. She stayed silent for a second.

“No, I’m not.” She replied finally, “I’m just wondering when it’s going to end.”

“I don’t know.” Dean replied softly, ‘But it will.” He looked between the three of them.

“Bobby said he might’ve found a way to kill Azazel.” Dean informed them all. Sam looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“What? How?” Sam questioned.

“Samuel Colt.” Dean replied simply, moving over and leaning against the counter.

“The gun maker?” Sam asked, frowning a little. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, apparently he was a hunter to. He made some special kind of gun that’d kill demons.” Dean informed them.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, his eyes wide. Dean nodded.

“Colt was killed about a month ago by a gang of vampires.” Dean informed them.

“So, we shoot this demon and Kadie goes back to normal?” Kara question.

“No, Sam and I shoot the demon. And maybe. We have no idea.” He replied, biting his lip.

“So what do we do?” Kara asked.

“First we de-demonize the hell out of this house and then we get started tracking that colt.” Dean replied. He tapped Sam’s shoulder. “Let’s head out to the Impala.” Sam just nodded and stood up, following Dean out to the car.

“You really think the Colt will work?” Sam asked curiously as his brother popped open thetrunk.

“Maybe, only one way to find out.” Dean shrugged.

“You and Kadie seem pretty tight all of the sudden.” Sam commented. Dean shrugged.

“You should’ve heard the way she was talking earlier.” Dean mumbled., sighing as he pulled out two duffel bags of hunting gear.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, leaning against the trunk.

“She wants to give up.” Dean replied, sighing softly.

“Like suicide?” Sam asked in shock, “You really think she’d do that?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, shaking her head. “I just know I won’t let her.”

“Why?” Sam questioned, lifting a brow at Dean. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know. Why anything?” Dean demanded. “Why us dude? Why Kadie and Kara? Why is the world so fucking screwed?” He grabbed his bag and tossed it onto his shoulder, starting back towards the house, leaving Sam in silence. They walked in together and started their usual treatments. They lined the entryways with salt and posted all the proper symbols on the wall in white ink and hung charms along the doors. Dean handed them both two necklaces.

“This’ll make sure you don’t get possessed.” He told them, they just nodded. They finished up and Dean zipped his duffel up.

“How about those burgers huh?” He asked, offering the girls a little smile.

“You think that’s safe?” Kara asked softly. Dean shrugged.

“I think I can handle it.” He said, nodding. Kara just nodded. Dean grabbed a pack of beef from the freezer and a few spices. He sat the meat in hot water, letting it thaw a little bit before starting to patt the pattie’s out, adding all the spices. He stepped outside, moving to the grill and turning it own, firing it up and waiting for it to heat up. He was about to move inside to grab himself a beer when he froze, looking at the trenched coat figure standing on the deck with him.

“Cas?” Dean asked, eyes wide. The angel just looked at him before responded.

“Dean. We need to talk.”


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9

_**No Hope** _

“What’s up?” Dean questioned, looking back at the angel.

“It’s about the girls in there.” Cas said, his voice flat and his face passive as always.

“Kadie and Kara.” Dean asked, frowning a little.

“Yes, we have been searching for them for a while now.” Cas replied easily.

“Alright. I’ll bite. Why?” Dean asked when the angel said nothing else.

“Kadie and Kara are special cases,” Cas informed him.

“Obviously. And so are the rest of Azazel’s screw ups.” Dean mumbled, frowning a little frustrated before turning back to the burgers.

“Yes, but Kadie and Kara are more special then the others, even Sam.” Cas replied

“Already figured that one out to.” Dean replied, glancing back at the angel. “You got something I don’t know about?’

“I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do for Kadie’s situation.” Cas informed him passively and Dean just stared.

“What do you mean there’s nothing we can do?” Dean demanded, “You can’t work some sort of angel mojo to make her better?”

“We have already tried. That is why Kadie is rejecting his blood.” Castiel replied evenly, his empty angel eyes turning onto the eldest Winchester as he waited for a response. Dean was silent at first as what Castiel said sank in.

“What do you mean? What did you do Cas?” Dean demanded, forcing his voice to be quiet.

“When we first got wind of what Azazel was planning, we found a way to counter act his plans. Our own form of retaliation.”

“Meaning?”

“Dean, you have to understand. We didn’t know what the reprocutions would be.” Cas said, speaking slowly.

“”What the fuck did you do?” Dean demanded, grabbing the angel by the collar of his trench coat.

“”Dean let go of me.” Castiel warned, his voice rising since the first time he arrived. Dean glared at him for a long moment before slowly letting go.

“What did you do?” Dean demanded, dark green eyes still turned on the angel.

“Angel blood.” Cas replied easily as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Angel blood?” Dean demanded, making sure he had heard right,

“Yes. My blood actually.” Cas replied just as easily.

“Your blood? I’m not exactly getting the picture here Cas.” Dean informed the angel, rubbing his face in agitation.

“I’m guessing that’s a uphinism.” Cas commented, a light frown etching his features.

“No shit,” Dean growled back.

“The reach of human emotion astounds me.” Castiel murmured curiously. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Back on topic here Cas. Angel blood.”

“Right. The blood. We didn’t expect the reaction the angel blood would have to the demon blood. At first, when the process began to work on the other sister, we assumed that the attempt had been successful. Then we began to notice that the other sister wasn’t responding to the blood at all. We thought she was a failure. The blood had just not worked. Then they went out of sight. We didn’t realize the damage the angel blood had caused the girl until it was too late. When we did, we attempted to resolve the matter, but it was already to late.” Cas explained slowly.

“So what? You just forgot about them? Gave up? Acted like they never existed? Damn it Cas! Their humans! You can’t just fucking screw with their lives!” Dean growled, grabbing the trenched coat angel once more.

“We have tried everything possible. There is nothing left we can do. There’s nothing you can do Dean. You need to move on from this case. It is hopeless.”

“No! Hell no! Hell fucking no! I’m not going anywhere. Your not going to make me. I’m going to stay here and clean up your mess,” Dean growled at the angel.

“Your wasting time. Time you could be using to go after Azazel. You can’t save everyone Dean.” Cas informed.

“”Get the hell out of here,” Dean growled, letting go of the angel’s collar and pulling back, seething in anger.

“Your effort will not be fruitful Dean. The girl will die.” Cas said before disappearing.

“Here name is Kadie.” Dean told the empty air. He stood silently for a moment before turning back to the grill as if nothing had happened. He piled the cooked meat onto a plate, completely unaware of the slightly open window above him and the small figure that stood behind it.


End file.
